Chained Memories
by Pegasus Knight Salvo
Summary: A New Organization has been born, but the new members are...different. They dont't seem to even want to get their hearts back, so why have they gathered in the first place...?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Winds of Change and a Storm of New Beginnings**

_In the middle of Hollow Bastion, A heart will soon be lost…_

_ Heartless had swarmed a brother and sister from all sides. The girl picked up her kid brother and ran through the charging Heartless, with no care for anything other than saving her brother. She dashed through streets and alleys, the Heartless relentlessly chasing after them._

_ Having gained a few brief seconds of peace, the older girl set her brother on the ground. "Daren… you have to run! Go to Mom and Dad! Tell them I'll be back soon!" The girl said, gently shoving her wide eyed brother away from her._

_ Daren, the brother, shook his head. "You're lying! You're not gonna come back!" He whimpered, and ran away from his sister, crying._

_ The girl smiled sadly at her brother's retreating back. "I'm sorry, Daren…" She said, and then heard something behind her. She turned around, her expression grim. "So…it took you long enough." She growled, her hands clenching in fists as the yellow eyes of the Heartless glared at her emotionlessly._

_ As the Heartless charged, she noticed that they were trying to get past her. She looked over her shoulder and saw her brother. "IDIOT! Daren, I said RUN!" She shouted. _

_ Suddenly, the Heartless in front of her brother were destroyed. A teen with green hair, wielding a giant key, stood in front of Daren protectively. "Daren, you know that you should listen to your sis…" He growled. Daren nodded and sprinted away as fast as his young 8 year old legs could take him. _

_ The girl smiled at the green haired teen. "Thank you…Kite…" She said, smiling warmly, before ducking away from an attacking Heartless. She drew something out of her pocket, the only thing she had that could possibly help her; an elegant, razor sharp metal fan. _

_ The green haired teen named Kite nodded. "You need to be more careful as well, Gale!" He said, running to stand by her side as soon they were completely surrounded by the black creatures._

_ Gale, the girl, nodded her head. "I'll do that after we dig ourselves out of this mess. Darn it, there are tons of Heartless here!" She said, getting into a fighting position. _

_ Then the horde of Heartless swarmed the two. The two fought valiantly, and managed to push the Heartless back. Soon, they eliminated them all._

_ Gale smiled. "Thank goodness you came, Kite. Without you, my brother…h-he would be…" She said, trembling at the very thought of what might have been._

_ Kite smiled. "Don't worry. That's what friends are for, no?" He replied, putting an arm over Gale's shoulder. _

_ Gale nodded, and suddenly shouldered Kite out of the way as a flash of black struck her instead of him. Wordlessly, she fell to the ground. She could feel herself fading. "D-damn…It seems that I was careless… D-doesn't matter…Daren is…safe…" She said, fading away into the darkness..._

_._

Gale's silver-gray eyes opened and she sat up suddenly. "Daren!" she cried out, still half-dreaming. Blinking her eyes a few times, she looked at her surroundings. Where was she?

In the middle of a forest, it seemed. Gale racked in an attempt to remember where she was last, before the…dream. After a second, her mind was blank. She couldn't remember much of anything other than what was in her dream.

She sensed movement and quickly got to her feet, her hands clenching into fists. Her pale silver hair slid forward like a veil of moonlit silk, hiding her face. While her heart should have been pounding in fear… Gale had the odd feeling that she was hollow; that there was something… wrong with her.

A voice as cold as steel startled her. "You do not feel anything. You are empty. Incomplete." The voice said.

Gale spun around to see a man with pitch black hair, which stopped just above his shoulders, and bright yellow eyes. "…Like I care." She said, turning away from him, uninterested. She heard a laugh behind her.

"My name is Tenxah, if I may be allowed to introduce myself." The odd man said, sounding amused at Gale's behavior.

Gale shrugged. "A lame name… You must have had an idiot of a mother, her to have named you that…." She said with a shrug.

More laughter tormented Gale. "My original name was Ethan. I am like you; I have lost my heart and have come back as an empty shell. Tell me if this is not true…Lexga" He said with a smirk.

Gale looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm a Heartless? And why did you call me that, Mr. Lame-o?" She replied, wondering why she wasn't experiencing what she would normally be having in this conversation; irritation and unease.

The man in question chuckled. "Let me explain, dear Lexga…" He said, and explained how they were both Nobodies.

Five minutes later, Tenxah finished explaining. "Now do you understand…? Join me and soon, we both can see those dear to us again. Join…the Organization." He finished, waiting for a response from Gale, or rather, Lexga.

Lexga sighed. "…Fine. I'm just doing this so I can have my life back. I'll join your lame sounding group of lameness." She replied with a reluctant nod.

Tenxa nodded, smiling. "Odd choice of words… but welcome to the Organization, number V, the Divine Wind, Lexga…"

In a Destroyed world, filled with only darkness and the pain of despair that only the Heartless could bring, another girl's eyes opened only to see nothing. The darkness swirling around her made her cringe. She blinked her unnaturally yellow eyes a few times, her eyes adjusting to the absence of light. She brushed her navy blue hair out of her eyes as she stumbled to her feet.

She heard something behind her and turned. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as a young man with pitch black hair walked in her direction. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered involuntarily.

Motion. She sensed something moving at her feet and her eyes widened as a black creature appeared out of the ground, eying her with yellow orbs, the color not unlike hers.

She instinctively backed away from the creature, her arms now at her sides, her hands balled in fists.

"The Heartless won't hurt you. It is far too weak to do that just yet." The man's calm voice said as he stood near the girl.

The girl looked at the man with an apathetic glare. "….so…?" She mumbled, with her voice barely a whisper.

"You feel nothing. You are nothing. Join me, and you can find a place in these worlds. By joining me, you can become truly whole again. What say you, Ruki?" The man replied, his amber eyes looking directly into the girl, Ruki's.

The girl called Ruki shrugged. "I don't care…I'll join if that's what you want. It's not like…I have anything….better to do…" She replied.

The man smiled. "Well said, Kirux, number VI, the Silent Storm. Welcome to the Organizaton" He replied.

All Seemed to be going to Tenxah's plan. He had acquired two new members… But both seemed unusual, for Nobodies. But no matter. Rebuilding the Organization would prove difficult without them. He needed to win them over, and he needed a certain Keyblade wielder to do so. In Hollow Bastion, where Lexga had been found, He spotted his target, surrounded by Heartless. He had green hair and was fighting to protect Lexga's former brother. Tenxah grinned. Things were going to get a whole lot interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Shrouded Castle

Lexga, formerly known as Gale, appeared through the portal that Tenxah had taught her how to create. He had called it a Dark Corridor, but Lexga couldn't care less. The room she had entered was lavish; everything was pure ebony black. The drapes covering the windows added to the suppressing atmosphere. This was a small sample of what the Shrouded Castle was like, and this was Lexga's very own room.

Ever since Lexga agreed to Tenxa's terms a few days ago, she walked around as if in a daze. Forgetting things as soon as she had learnt them, and trivial things such as that. She had been assigned a mentor, whose name Lexga had already forgotten. Her mind was like a wiped slate; clear of any memories of the knowledge it one held.

"Hey, Lex!" A relatively familiar voice called out to her. How this voice knew it was her was Lexga's guess, since she had not once removed the hood of the black robes she had gotten as soon as she became a member of the Organization. What 'bugged' her was that this man had entered her room without her express permission.

"…" Lexga turned in the direction of the voice and saw a man in his mid twenties waving at her. Lexga rolled her eyes and turned, blowing the man off. She remembered only that he was her supposed mentor, a.k.a. babysitter. But a name? No, that would be well of remaining forgotten.

"Well, _hello, _Miss Sunshine! I'm told that I'm to take you out to the field!" The man said, running up to meet up with her. He put an arm around her shoulder.

In an instant, an image flashed through her mind; that of what appeared to be her and a green haired teenager looking at the stars, the green haired teen's arm around her shoulders.

"_**Hey, _, we're friends, right?"**__ the green haired teen asked._

Lexga snapped back to her senses and threw the man's hand off. "You'd do best not to do that again, II" Lexga snapped. She remembered this man's name as she looked at him with wary eyes. With short light brown hair and violet eyes, this man was none other than Tebax, the Torrential Sprite. This man also stood at a good 6'11'' tall, towering over Lexga's short stature. She sighed, shaking her head. "…..field?" She added, inquiringly.

Tebax nodded. "Yeah. I'm gonna take you to where the Superior found ya'. Eva hear of a place known as Hollow Bastion?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Do you know it or not?"

"Hmph. I can't remember."

"Whaaaat? You've got the worst memory that I've ever witnessed!" Exclaiming and taking a step back, he opened a Dark Corridor. "Maybe if ya go you'll find that your bad memory will be jarred, eh?"

"…Whatever." And at that Lexga entered the portal.

It was neigh midnight at Hollow Bastion, and yet Kite was still awake. He was sitting on the roof of an old building, which he had adapted into a refuge to others like him, victims of Heartless raids that seemed to be increasing by the day. He gritted his teeth in self hatred. He should have insisted that Gale's parents move into the building. But they had refused kindly, saying that they wished not to impose.

In the course of only a few days, Kite had lost his best friend, and failed to make it in time to save Gale's parents. He had managed to save little Daren, at least. Daren was sleeping in the refuge that Kite was pulling double shifts to protect.

Kite stifled a sob as he looked up at the stars, remembering and lamenting the losses he had suffered, but quickly quieted, mentally berating himself on account of selfishness.

He also had another reason to keep quiet. Down in the streets, he saw a figure in black running away from a group of Heartless. Kite's eyes narrowed and summoned his Keyblade and jumped to the street below. He was not about to let anyone else lose their heart, not on his watch!

"Summon your weapon, Lex!" Tebax's voice called as Lexga dodged a strike from a Heartless. _Some mentor HE is…Hmph!_ Dodging was easy, but to focus on something that one does not know WHILE dodging Heartless was another matter entirely. A few moments of dodging and Lexga grew increasingly impatient, or at least remembering what it was like to be impatient. She decided to rely on another tactic entirely.

She ran through the streets, feeling the breath of the air currents around her. One of the few things she learned quickly in the Organization was magic. Seemingly cornered in a dead end alley, Lexga turned around to face the Heartless. She jumped up into the air and pointed at the Heartless. "Wind!" she called out, a whirlwind appearing in the alley, gaining in strength due to the wind tunnel effect. The Heartless were thrown up into the air and before they had a chance to reach the ground, she attacked with a flurry of kicks. She landed softly on her feet on the other side of the alley, the Heartless crashing into the ground behind her, fading away to darkness, defeated. She gave a hint of a triumphant smile until she heard footsteps. She whirled around and found herself staring down a green haired teenager, who looked to be the same from the image that appeared in her head earlier.

"Are you okay?" the teen asked, looking worried.

"…" a nod.

"It seems as though you held your own out there. Impressive!"

"…" another nod.

"Umm…do you have a name?"

"…Lex—" She began to say, but Tebax appearing in the shadows unknown to the green haired teen silenced her. "Nobody"

The green haired teen froze at the voice. "No…it can't be…Gale?" He gasped.

Lexga got into a fighting position, a large bladed fan finally appearing in her hand. "I am Nobody"

"Gale! I thought you were dea—"

Lexga charged at the green haired teen, slashing at him with her fan. He jumped out of the way, a key like weapon appearing in his hands. "I am Nobody"

She attacked again. The teen dodged and countered with a strike of his own, but Lexga ducked under the key, the wind forcing the hood off her head.

The teen froze in horror. Lexga began to attack when another image flooded her mind.

_The green haired teen grinned at the one who looked like Lexga. _

"_**Hey, _, we're friends, right?"**__ the green haired teen asked._

_The one who looked like Lexga nodded smiling back warmly._

"_**I think so. What do you think, Ki—"**_

Lexga froze in place, her eyes widening. "…Ki…te?" She then shook her head of any stray thoughts and ran away from the teen, opening a Dark Corridor and disappearing through it. "I am Nobody!"

The teen stood where he was, not believing what he saw. The teen shook his head, his eyes still wide as dinner plates. "Gale…what happened to you…? What _are_ you?"

Tebax shook his head. Tenxah said that her memory should have been fully wiped clean of anything from Hollow Bastion, but things seemed otherwise. He looked at the Keyblade wielder once more, interest flickering in his eyes. Dare Tebax confront the boy? "No…it is not yet the right time. Lexga should be the one to confront him…" He said; his face deadly serious as he vanished into the shadows of a Dark Corridor that he had created.

Kite turned around, hearing something. But it was no use, all he saw was another hooded figure dissipating in a swirling mass of shadow. "Gale…I _will_ find you, for both your sake and your brother's." Determined, he looked up at the sky, keyblade in hand as he held it high over his head. "As well as mine…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: One and a Half Mentors

Kirux stood in the Hall of Departure, the room the Organization used to send out their members as due fit to complete missions. Today, Kirux was going to be given a crash course on combat. She looked around with her bright yellow eyes, which seemed eerily like a Heartless'. Her hood was down, as were almost all of the members save one. The one who joined just before she did was a complete mystery to Kirux. The Nobody never removed her hood, and rarely spoke. She had only heard the girl speak once in three weeks! And it was in a cold, clipped tone, too! Kirux nodded again. If she saw number V again, she'd ask for her name.

She heard rushed footsteps behind her and turned to face her mentor that had been assigned to her, the number III, Alex. He was five foot five, relatively short for a male teenager. He had short platinum blond hair that was spiked and lively cheerful eyes. "Oh, man…First day as your teach, and I'm late? Have you been waiting long?" He asked as he bent over, trying to catch his breath as if he had run a marathon. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

Kirux grinned and shifted her weight to one hip, crossing her arms. "Well, I've only been waiting here since forever…"she replied in a deadpan voice.

Alex paled. "Reeeeeeeeeeeally? Man, I'm so sorry! I'll be sure to wake up earlier, hehe~" Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head, grimacing as if mentally scolding himself.

Kirux nodded. "Well don't be late again, right?" She answered in a still expressionless voice. The words sounded familiar to her…they just blurted themselves out without warning. Had she said as such when she was a Somebody…?

Alex nodded. "Well, first things first, you gotta summon a weapon before I'm gonna let ya go to another world."

"And how would one do such a thing?"

"Weeeeeeell…umm…hmm….well give it a go! Think violent thoughts or something!"

"How can one have violent thoughts if one has no heart?"

"How the heck should I know? How about this: I ATTACK you, and you defend yourself by summoning your weapon!"

"And if I can't?"

"You'll be condemned useless to the Organization and be eradicated!"

"Ugh…how can you say that with a smile on your face?" Kirux groaned, getting into a defensive stance.

A large hammer materialized in Alex's hands. The handle was long, reaching to the floor, and the actual hammer part as long as Kirux's arm. "Alright! Here I go! Rrrrra—"

"Stop!" A clipped, yet quiet voice cut into the room like a knife. The girl in the hood appeared next to Kirux.

"What is it now?" Alex whined, hammer still raised over his head.

"Orders from Tenxah for me to take VI."

"Why?"

"Now."

"You didn't answer my question, V!"

"Now." The hooded girl insisted in her clipped tone. Alex shook his head. He seemed to not want to obey orders, but ended up relenting.

"Aww, man…Fine, but give her back in one piece, y'hear?"

The hooded girl nodded, and took Kirux's hand, opening a portal with her other. The two then walked through the portal. Alex shook his head. Why had Tenxah ordered this? He ran to the Superior's room himself to ask. "Sir, why did you order V to take VI to a secret location?"

Tenxah looked puzzled. "I did no such thing" he stated, his eyebrows furrowing as he appeared to be deep in thought. Alex growled.

"V told me this!"

"Obviously, she lied. Find her and VI and bring them back. They have probably gone to Hollow Bastion, since that is the only world number V has been to..." Sounding bored, Tenxah turned away. He then froze. "Wait. No, send IV to get them…she will…shock…them into submission."

"Reeeeeeeeeeeally? Lixly, sir? The laziest of the Organization? Fine. As you wish, Superior…"

"Oh? I'm to be given a mission? To bring back the newbies?" An embarrassed laugh. "And what makes you think that I can do this?" A female Nobody with sea urchin like raven black hair retorted after Alex told her of what she was to do. "I'm most like to fail and you know that, Eal ((Pronounced El))." Her ruby eyes glinted mischievously.

Alex slumped, defeated. "Yeaaaah…The Superior requested you and only you to do this mission. Everyone knows you're the best at recon…" Reluctantly, he opened a Dark Corridor. "Go now, please…"

"Fine, fine, I'll go! Don't get your robes in a twist, kay? I'll get this done before darkness falls"

And thus the Nobody known as the Shocking Musician left to Hollow Bastion.

Kirux and the hooded girl appeared in a forested clearing in Hollow Bastion. No one seemed to be around, so the two relaxed. Kirux looked at the hooded girl. "Why Hollow Bastion?"

The hooded girl shrugged. "I was able to summon my weapon when I was here, so why not you?" She replied honestly, the hard edge to her words gone. Was she honestly trying to help? Kirux smiled and nodded.

Kirux then tilted her head to the side. "But you're new, too…why did the Superior allow you to do this?" She asked. She then looked puzzled as the hooded girl's shoulders began to move, and then heard something odd. Laughter.

The hooded girl threw back her head and laughed "Isn't it obvious? I lied. The only thing surprising is that he actually believed me." More laughter.

"Whoa…you're a master at lying! Who are you?"

"Hehehe…I'm not really a good liar, it was that he was just that gullible. My name is Lexga, number V. Nice to meet ya finally, VI" Lexga replied, holding out a hand for Kirux to shake.

Kirux was even more puzzled. "You aren't like this at the Castle…The name's Kirux, number VI~"

"Well, I would think that a personality like mine would be frowned upon."

"Really?"

"You better believe it! We're supposed to be like super serious all the time. Sometimes, one needs to just relax, y'know?"

"I get it! So…how am I gonna summon my weapon?"

Lexga puzzled over this for a moment and then looked up, grinning. "I know a way! When you are in dire trouble, you focus more, so you will be able to do such a thing!" She summoned her large razor fan. "So let's go Heartless hunting!"

They both then pulled up their hoods and began to run through the streets of Hollow Bastion, slaying any Heartless that came near them. Lexga used her fan while Kirux used her magic. Soon enough they ended up in the main city square. They looked around. For a place that was supposed to be busy… "Why is no one here?" Lexga asked, sounding troubled. She got into a fighting position. "Man! Can you sense that darkness? Something…strong…is definitely here, but where?"

The answer lay in Kirux's shadow. When they were looking everywhere else, they failed to notice the ominous shadows gathering at their feet. Lexga noticed movement and cast wind to throw Kirux to the side as a group of Neoshadows appeared around Lexga and where Kirux had been.

Kirux gritted her teeth. "We can't take down Heartless this strong! We gotta run!" She shouted, but the Neoshadows had swarmed Lexga. In a second, the Heartless were blown away from Lexga in a fierce gale. The Heartless then melted into the ground. Standing back to back, Lexga and Kirux looked around. But then directly beneath them, the Heartless attacked. Before an attack could land on the two rookies, a rain of lightning crashed down on the Heartless. A black haired woman with ruby eyes urged the Nobodies on. "Come on! Get the hell out of Dodge!" she said, strumming her Guitar. Electricity ran up and down on the strings, unleashing seemingly random bolts of electricity at the Heartless at each chord.

Lexga nodded and opened a Dark Corridor, and turned to face Kirux, but was shocked to find her holding a circular mirror with both her hands. The mirror glinted and in a flash, it had changed…into a guitar?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Corrupted Heart

"A guitar? It looks exactly like hers!" Lexga exclaimed. Kirux looked equally as shocked as she looked at the guitar now in her hands, which a mirror had been earlier.

The black haired woman grinned. "So, you're a mimic? Follow my lead!" She called our, strumming chords on her guitar. Kirux's eyes clouded over and did the same, adopting the same stance as the black haired Nobody. Lexga could only watch as they both played a harmonious duet with their guitars, a sphere of electricity beginning to form between the both of them.

Every movement of the black haired Nobody was mimicked exactly at the same time by Kirux, whose eerie yellow eyes were blank and staring at the woman.

"Now!" Both the black haired Nobody and Kirux said at the same time, playing the final resounding chord on their guitars. The orb of lightning above them exploded. At first, there was nothing, but the pitch black sky burst open, letting loose a rain of hundreds of lightning bolts upon the vast numbers of the Heartless.

The Heartless dispersed, destroyed. The black haired woman's guitar vanished. As soon as it vanished, Kirux's weapon reverted to its normal state, the circular ornamental mirror.

The black haired woman looked somewhat impressed. "Not bad, VI! So that's your ability, eh? Definitely unique!" She said, nodding her head approvingly. Lexga stood where she was, being completely ignored by the older Nobody.

Kirux looked at the ground, not meeting the woman's eyes. "Not that good. If Lexga hadn't helped me, I would have been wiped away from existence."

The black haired Nobody nodded, and then gasped. "Ohmigawd! I totally forgot to introduce myself! Call me Lixly, number IV! I'm here to bring you two back to the Castle~" She said, opening a Dark Corridor, as Lexga's had closed during the battle. As the three bagan to head toward the portal, a cold voice stopped them. The portal closed against Lixly's will. Her eyes widened as she summoned her guitar and looked around.

"You are like me…having been shaped by the darkness…" The voice said, footsteps approaching the three.

With pale blue hair and amber eyes, she stood out as much as the Nobodies did in ways of appearance. She wore a navy blue sleeveless top with detached navy sleeves. To top off the look, she also wore white shorts and sandals and a dark blue headband. What stood out the most was the Heartless insignia on the front of her shirt. She also wore an assortment of blue or white belts, alternating in color. In each hand, she carried a blade expertly. The girl's eyes seemed to pierce through the Nobodies.

"Do not talk about such things that you do not know about!" Lexga growled, her fan appearing in her hand as she ran at the stranger. The stranger took one step forward and in one move, attacked Lexga in a slash, her two blades forming an 'X'. The Blades crashed with the fan, and after a millisecond of resistance, the stranger powered through and sent Lexga flying. She hit the ground and did not move.

Lixly growled and strummed a chord on her guitar, a shockwave forming and launching itself at the stranger. "Chew on this!"

"Barely even a trifle. How pathetic, even for a Nobody." The stranger chortled, ducking under the shockwave and pointed her blades at Lixly. An orb of dark energy formed and then flew at Lixly, hitting her square in the chest and forcing her to her knees.

"What do you want?" Kirux shouted, glaring at the stranger.

The stranger looked at Kirux and advanced slowly as the young Nobody took a few steps back. "I want power. Darkness gave me that power, but I still need more if I'm to…I have spoken too much, Nobody. Fade away to Oblivion as I take the darkness from you!" She charged at the Nobody.

Out of nowhere, a Keyblade collided with the stranger and vanished. The stranger whirled around to face Kite, who stood in a fighting position, Keyblade in hand. "Get away from them!" He growled.

The stranger looked amused. "Oh? What's this? A Keyblade wielder showing mercy for a bunch of Nobodies? How touching, I think I may actually shed a tear." Disgusted, she shook her head. "You should be hunting them down, instead of helping them. I'm warning you, if you get in my way, your heart will be mine. Do you still intend on helping those who shouldn't exist?"

"Like hell I'm going to listen to you!" Kite retorted without hesitation, attacking the stranger with his Keyblade.

The stranger parried easily and kicked him with her foot, sending him skidding along the floor.

Lexga staggered to her feet, her hood down as she watched Kite get hit. Another familiar feeling came over her as an image sprung forward in her mind.

_The green haired teen grinned at the one who looked like Lexga. _

"_**Hey, Gale, we're friends, right?"**__ the green haired teen asked._

_The one who looked like Lexga nodded smiling back warmly._

"_**I think so. What do you think, Kite?"**_

_Kite looked thrilled. __**"Well, duh! If we weren't then we wouldn't be helping each other, no?"**_

_Gale, the one who looked like Lexga, laughed. __**"I suppose so. I would gladly give up my life to save yours"**_

_Kite shook his head. __**"You have a good heart, Gale, but I would never want to see you sacrifice yourself. Friends have to stick together, right?"**_

"_**I guess you're right, friend…"**_

Lexga's eyes widened as she returned to reality. Was she a friend with Kite, like Gale was? She glanced at Kite, who was about to be defeated by the stranger. She felt something stir within her and she sprinted at the girl, her fan nowhere to be seen. She rammed into the girl, sending her staggering.

"You want an answer?" Lexga said; her voice a dead expressionless calm. She noticed new strength flow throughout her body. Her fan appeared in her hand as if eager to battle.

The girl grinned. "How interesting this is! It seems as though you are clinging to emotions you don't have. Go on; give me your answer…straight from the 'heart'"

A wave of white-green light rippled on the surface of Lexga's fan. "I have no idea, but something about you makes me want to destroy you!" Lexga snarled, slashing her razor fan at the girl, the light exploding in a hurricane force storm at the girl, crashing her into the stone wall. The swords fell out of her hands as she fell to the ground.

Kite looked at Lexga. "Gale…" He said, taking a step towards Lexga.

Lexga looked at Kite and shook her head. "Gale was a good friend of yours. Me…I'm just a Nobody. I may look like her, but never will I ever BE her." She replied in her emotionless voice, opening a Dark Corridor. "Don't become friends with one associated with Darkness. As a Keyblade wielder, they will only end up dragging you down into the darkness, where you will be devoured." She walked through the portal.

The stranger staggered to her feet, sheathing her swords. "I will remember this day…as the day I have finally found one worth devouring. Lexga of the Wind…you will be mine, Salvo's!" She hissed, vanishing into the shadows malevolently.

Lixly and Kirux both left through the portal, leaving a drained Kite behind, staring after them.

When they arrived back at the Castle, they found Lexga collapsed upon the floor, Tebax tending to her. "What happened?" Lixly demanded.

Tebax eyes the two coldly. "I should ask the same. She's totally drained of all her energy. She seems to have put all of her power into one attack. If she was stronger, she would have erased herself from existence. She will be out for a while" He replied in a curt tone.

Lixly nodded. "We were attacked by one of the Corrupted Hearts. Ever hear of a Salvo?" She replied.

Tebax paled. "Y-yeah…She's a blade master who had attained a high level in elemental magic. She was supposedly killed a hundred years ago, by the records in this Castle. But you said she turned into a Corrupt? This…is bad. I'm surprised Lex was the only one to collapse."

"We had help from a Keyblade wielder. Had weird green hair. Rash, but brave."

"I've seen him before. He seems to know Lexga from when she was a Somebody."

"We better tell the Superior about this"

"You got that right."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A New Road (Part One of Three of the Air Gear fanfic ARC)

In the Hall of Departure, Kirux prepared to visit a new world with her mentor, Alex. Apparently, they were not to do what they usually do, but instead balance the light and darkness in this new world. It had seemed that the darkness was about to swallow the world…and its hearts.

Kirux looked at the ground. The girl who helped her two days ago, Lexga, was still unconscious. Even though she was not supposed to 'feel', Kirux was definitely more at ease around her than any of the other members.

"Whoooooah! I'm late, AGAIN?" Alex's voice exclaimed as he ran into the room, looking exasperated.

Kirux rolled her eyes. "You're not late, I'm just abnormally early…" She retorted. Alex nodded.

"Well, we're about to visit a very different world than Hollow Bastion, so stay sharp, okay? We are going to have to split up, but you know the plan; any Heartless you see: destroy it." He said, his usually light tone serious. He opened a Dark Corridor and motioned for her to go through.

"Umm…Alex?"

"Yes?"

"This outfit that supposed to allow us to fit in…It's annoying"

"Too bad! Just go!"

"Ugh…fine…" Kirux sighed and walked through the portal.

Ryo Cazuru dashed through the streets of Tokyo on his ATs, finally recovered from the surgery he had managed to pay for to restore his eyesight. He laughed happily, though the time was not for laughter. Black shadows followed him relentlessly, gaining speed at each term. Their yellow eyes unnerved him. Coming to the high school track field, he turned around to face his pursuers, his ATs, motorized rollerblades enabling 'flight', screeching as he made a full 180 degree turn. His black hair flew away from his red eyes as he made the turn, sensing the air currents.

The dark fiends stayed about fifteen feet away, massing in a full on swarm. Ryo stood where he did, eying the swarm warily. He then raised an eyebrow as red bell shaped fiends flew in front of the massing dark horde. He then gasped and jumped out of the way as they unleashed balls of fire at him.

"DAEMON!" Ryo called out his team's name and they arrived a few seconds later, consisting of two sisters, one with blond hair and the other with purple. There was also a young woman with vividly red hair covering her eyes, hiding them from view.

"Yo, Ryo, this is a big swarm, man…you think we can deal with this?" The red haired girl asked, sounding rather curious.

"Well, DUH, Laz! He wouldn't have called us if he didn't think otherwise!" The older of the two sisters replied, the blond one.

The younger sister growled. "Can it! All of you!" she snapped.

Ryo nodded. "Let's beat 'em. We cannot allow them to come any further into Tokyo!" He said, rushing the swarm of dark creatures. His team nodded and followed.

"Alex! This was where I was before I lost my heart!" Kirux exclaimed as she arrived, her yellow eyes widening. The outfit she wore that she complained about earlier consisted of a sleeveless black halter top that stopped at her midriff and had black pants with chains hanging from seemingly random places. She decided to keep on the gloves supplied by the Organization's uniform.

Alex, dressed in a black hoodie and black basketball shorts, nodded. "I knew that."

"No you didn't!"

"No waaaaaay! You saw right through my lie! Maaaan, you're sharp!" Alex retorted enthusiastically. "C'mon, summon your weapon! I sense Heartless nearby!"

Kirux nodded and summoned her weapon, but nothing happened. Nothing appeared in her hands, but when she looked down at her feet, she gasped. Instead of her steel toed boots were…what were they? They resembled what she thought were roller blades, but were different. She leaned back on her feet and suddenly shot backwards, crashing into a stack of boxes, falling to the ground with the boxes falling on her.

"Kirux!" Alex exclaimed, summoning his weapon, but the same thing happened. A sturdier set of the rollerblade like devices were on his feet, looking more rugged than Kirux's delicate looking ones. As he leaned forward, the wheels started turning and he dashed forward, his speed uncontrolled. "Whoa, Whoa, WHOOOOA!" He said, leaning back on his feet, slowing to a halt. He gasped for breath. "This is weird!"

Kirux staggered to her feet, and then remembered what they were. "Oh! That's right! They're ATs! Yo, Alex! I finally remembered something!" she boasted, spinning around, awkwardness forgotten, and now seems like she had been using the ATs for years.

Alex dared not try to move. He glared at Kirux suspiciously. "You did this on purpose!" He growled, but it ended up sounding like a whine.

Kirux actually laughed at this idiotic statement. She then turned serious. "Stay on topic! We gotta go Heartless hunting! I sense them too, so let's split up! I'll go this way, you go the other!" She said eagerly, dashing off in one direction.

Alex tried to move forward and jerked to the side. He shook his head and unsummoned his weapon. "Geez…Fine! Maaaaan….this whole AT thing is such a pain!" He grumbled, heading off in the other direction by foot.

Ryo and his teammates seemed to be holding their own against the dark creatures. But they had a problem: they seemed to be multiplying.

Ryo turned to Eli, the blond haired young woman on their team. "We could really use a fang over here!" He said.

"You got it, Ryo!" Eli nodded, and charged the monsters, stopping suddenly and attacking with a sweeping kick that unleashed a shockwave that howled like a fang. It tore through the ranks of the monsters, leaving a wide gap in their ranks.

"Good job!" Ryo said, his teem cheering. Lazuli, the red haired young woman, shook her head and pointed at the shadows, her green eyes exposed, showing uncertainty. "They seem to be coming together!" she yelped, jumping back from a monster's attack.

This was true. The creatures had somehow fused together forming a larger black monster that had a hole the shape of a heart in the middle of its chest.

"Holy Shi—" Ryo began to say, but was cut off as the large monster punched the ground, sending a rippling shockwave through the ground. "Retreat!"

They began to back up slowly. Eli noticed something behind them and growled. "Another one? Darn it, Ryo! We're screwed! We can't retreat!" She hissed.

The team formed a defensive circle and prepared to face the inevitable. Both of the monsters were about to throw their punches when a blur attacked one of the two, a fang slashing at its head. A figure dressed in a black outfit landed on her feet on front of them. Ryo's eyes widened as the girl turned around to look at them with her eerie yellow eyes.

"Together, if we attack all at once, we may be able to fight our way through. Will you aid me?" The girl asked.

The team looked at each other and then nodded. "We're with you" they said in unison.

The girl nodded approvingly. "Good. My name is Kirux, and we charge on the count of three."

The team nodded and prepared to attack the large creature in front of them, in order to power their way through. "One" Ryo said, getting into the position to dash.

"Two" Lazuli, Eli, and Eli's sister Iskierka said at once. They did the same as Ryo.

Silence surrounded the area for a second.

"THREE!" Kirux shouted and began the charge at the closest Heartless.

"Tenxah! The main computer's detection system is going haywire! Another Corrupt Heart has revealed itself in Tokyo!"

"Hmm…who is it…?"

"It's…Oh my g-! It's…Saiko Cazuru?"

"…this poses a problem. First Salvo of the twin blades and now Saiko of the Blind Road…What they are planning…cannot be allowed."

"What do you suggest?"

"Forget getting our hearts back for now. Our first priority is to now defeat the Corrupt Hearts, before they take away our only chance of getting a heart..."

"And how would we do that?"

"Easy, Tebax…we need to increase our ranks…add those who would ally themselves with our cause. We need more…Nobodies…"

**Well, hey, it's Salvo's Note Time!**

**Kay, first things first, whaddya think? Love it? Hate it to the depths of scorn? Well, either way review :P**

**I'm bringing in OCs from my other fanfics, isn't that great? Shout-out goes to mynameiswar! *thumbs up***

**Why is Saiko evil, you ask? Read the next chappie to find out!**

**And what are these Corrupt Hearts? Well…fine, I'll tell you a LITTLE about them. **

**Basically they are Nobodies in the sense of being without emotion, but their hearts remain. The hearts, however, have been detached from their soul by the growing darkness within them.**

**Got it? No? TOO BAD! You will find out soon enough!**

**Oh, I almost forgot!**

**~*~I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, AIR GEAR, OR ANY WORLDS THAT I MAY BE USING, OTHER THAN WHAT I HAVE CREATED MYSELF~*~**


End file.
